


Eighteen

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I LOVE SOULMATE AUS, Soulmate AU, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: And he knew from that moment, he loved her since he was 18.Romanogers Soulmate AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last Feb, this is a mess gahaha.
> 
> This is mostly in Steve's PoV.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Steve loved her since he was 18.

Soul marks would come at some point of your life when it wants to, and he got it after being beaten up in some random alley in Brooklyn, of course, Bucky had to save him again.

"Ya, couldn't stop could you Punk?" Bucky asked him, after handing him an ice pack, looking disheveled and dirty after working his arse off at the port, and happened to pass by the alley where Steve was already on the floor and wheezing.

Steve shook his head, vehemently in indignance. "He harassed an old lady Buck! I couldn't just stop and watch!" Steve exclaimed, as Bucky sat down on a seat beside him.

And that's when he felt it, the burning fire in his chest, it wasn't like those heart burns he felt after hours or technically just 30 minutes into working his skinny arse off and out of breath.

No, it's like all worries and the pains from his previous brawl was gone, and the tingling on his left wrist was distracting.

"Whoa! Look at that punk!" Bucky jumped from his seat as Steve frowned, following Bucky's line of vision.

It was his left wrist. 

Words glowing in red light as it filled around curling like misty vines.

"Whoa," he breathed in awe, as the glow died down and left into a pretty color of red, and a beautiful script.

Then he knew he loved the color red since then, and Bucky couldn't stop bugging him about it. It did take him advantage to tease Bucky, when his own soulmark appeared on his right wrist, in a darker shade of red. 

"I guess we have a thing with people who likes red?" he asked Bucky randomly when they were on their way to kill HYDRA off, subconsciously rubbing his left wrist.

Bucky hummed, "I guess we do." he grinned, and headed off to shoot HYDRA agents in the head with his sniper.

\--

HYDRA was a son of a bitch of course, it had to compromise SHIELD of all places, and that thought angered him to no end.

He turned the tap off and angled towards the door to see Natasha drying her hair off at the edge of the bed, looking so betrayed and down.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah."

He knew better than to believe that statement, for as long as he have known her, she wasn't, and she looked greatly troubled. Tossing the towel towards the sink, he moved to the chair across from her and sat on it.

"What's going on?"

Natasha looked down almost hesitant to tell him but gave in anyway, "When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." His heart ached for her, and replied, "There's a chance you might be in the wrong business."

She smirked at the familiarity of those words. He smiled at her, as she looked at him deeply.

"I owe you."

Steve shook his head, "It's okay." It was more than okay, he would protect her over and over again if he had to, it was ingrained into him, even if she didn't want it. It was always on his mind ever since he met her, of course she stubbornly shut that down.

Natasha looked deeply into his blue eyes, and Steve felt at calm every time those eyes directed towards him, it always does.

No matter how playful ot teasing she can be or serious, like how she is now, it made his soul go calmer than the untamed sea.

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, now you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

Always, not a second thought out of him. He'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I would now. And I'm always honest." And he meant it.

As soon as he said those words, Natasha's eyes widened and for a moment he felt the world slowing down, as her right wrist glowed in bright blue from below them. They both looked down and Steve saw the words on her wrist, as clear as a diamond.

He was her soulmate.

Steve felt like jumping up and down from his seat until he thought, but was she his?

And that thought unsettled Steve, as Sam interrupted their moment, releasing the awkward tension between them.

\---

They were both on a rock.

A flying rock to be exact.

Any time they could die here and Steve was fine with it. He much rather died and spent his last moments with her anyway. But he also wanted her to get aboard the flying contraption to keep them away from the impending fall.

"Cap, these people keep going nowhere." She told him, as she stood next to him. Steve felt like sighing and pinching his nose at the same time.

"If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..." She continued as he looked at the view of the sky, faintly remembering almost the same view he saw before he crashed into the ice.

"Not till everyone's safe." He breathed, blinking as he tried to get the ash away from his eyes.

She looked at him incredously, a frown etching her face. 

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." 

He knows, it's not like he had any choice or all of them.

There was only one way.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." He replied stubbornly, oddly feeling calm, at the thought of dying beside her. He is her soulmate after all, it isn't so bad.

"I didn't say we should leave." 

Steve looked at her, caught in her words. As she continued, "There's worse ways to go." There was glint in her eyes that he knew, when he felt it was his last or hers. Turning her head and gaze away from him, she nodded at the sky beyond them.

"Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

Steve's eyes widened, as he felt fire inside his heart roared and spread inside him. His wrist was glowing, and he knew even from the gloves he wore.

She was his soulmate, and he couldn't be anything happier. Natasha turned to look at him, her eyes widening as well at the sight of his glowing wrist.

Of course, someone had to interrupt.

"Glad you liked the view Romanoff."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." 

And he meant it.


End file.
